Colorless
by Childish Sadism
Summary: I was born to protect you and to keep you safe. Give me the order and I'll do it with out questioning you. Just please, don't break me so much. US/UK. Incest. Fairy Tale.


Warnings: Incest, rape implied and sex implied, Short fic is SHORT and possibly a decent amount of grammar mistakes. Enjoy.

* * *

_Purple, blue, green, pink, red and orange. Pretty colors that I see around you when the sun shines on you. Will you love me? Or will you love me not?_

* * *

Seven sons were born into the same family, seven healthy boys that would run around and have fun. The youngest one was named Alfred. He was the mother's favorite, he was the healthy son that would outsmart the rest of his siblings and the one that was so good at sports. The kid's smile was gentle and his eyes were as bright as the sky itself, his hair was the same color as a sunny morning and his skin was a light shade of tan that would just brighten the color of his eyes.

The mother loved her son so much that she asked another one of her sons to take care of him. Arthur was only two years older than his younger brother. He was smaller by size and was not the same as his dear brother. Arthur was not very bright, he was not very strong and he was not impressive. He was just another pretty face for the house, a beautiful wallflower that people wouldn't bother to talk to. The older boy would spend his time imagining different worlds instead, odd creatures and other realities than the one he was stuck living in.

The family was rich, and the family was important so they had many enemies, that's why the mother asked her son to take care of his little brother, to keep him from danger and to do what was best for him. To always take care of him and to be his guardian for all eternity. The little boy with green eyes loved his mother and he loved his brother so he agreed.

The land they lived in was filthy, filled with corruption and people of inhuman nature. The world they lived in was dirty and so they grew up in that world. Their mother died, she was killed and the criminal was never caught. Their father was the one to educate them and so he taught them so they would survive in their cruel world. Alfred easily adapted to the new rules and games, he easily became the one on top and next to their father. Arthur didn't. He did not like how much red he would see but he followed his little brother up the stairs of a world that they couldn't crawl out from.

The new games and rules easily hypnotized Alfred. He became obsessed with so many bright goals and so many different desires. He kept crawling up the stairs, one step at a time at first and soon enough two, then three, then four. The boy with azure eyes reached the top of the stairs, sitting on a throne with a golden crown. The boy could see his father below him, his siblings and his dear big brother Arthur standing next to him.

Sore losers do not enjoy losing. So many people tried to get the boy and make him fall down the stairs. The people wanted to see the kid break his neck against the steps so they could easily climb up and snatch the crown away. All of those losers could never even reach the first step, for the older brother was always standing on the way. Arthur was the one taking care of the stairs, he was the one blocking the path and making the people get lost. They would always disappear and find their end. Nobody would ever ask what happened, for there is always accidents when people rashly try to climb up the stairs.

"They fell." The sibling with green eyes would say. "They fell and died."

The younger sibling would clap, he would clap for his older brother. He would laugh with him and sit next to him and he would enjoy being with him. The older brother would always smile, petting his hair and having fun with him. Kind green eyes would always stare at the icy blue eyes of his sibling, and a smile would spread over his lips, for there was no one as precious as his little brother.

Alfred would get bored though, and would try to find new stairs to climb, he would try to find new games to play. He found many stairs, many pathways, many different routes he could take and so he crawled through them. The younger sibling pulled his brother along, dragging him by the arm and the older one would just smile and nod. Many paths were blocked by many people and Alfred would tilt his head, smile, and ask his brother to please open up the way. Arthur would move and easily open up the stairs for Alfred to climb. The blue eyed boy would step on the corpses and reach for the stairs, easily climbing up the bloody steps until he was on the top. Once on the top he would glance down and stare at his older brother.

"You should be next to me already." The blue eyes would smile and the green eyes would smile back.

The older sibling would kneel down and hug his younger brother, his younger brother that was already bigger than he was, his younger brother that was growing and growing more than he could tell. But that was alright, because Alfred had always been bigger than he was.

More stairs were soon shinning and Alfred found stairs that his own family was blocking. Stairs that he wanted to reach and hold onto. So with a different grin and ice cold eyes he glanced back and stared at emerald eyes. "Ah, Arthur, you should clean up more trash." And the emerald eyes grew wide and shook. The two green orbs cried, and begged. The two emeralds asked for other routes, showed other paths and tried to guide the younger one through other roads. The blue eyes shook and then pointed at the same path. Alfred wanted those stairs, he wanted to go that way.

Arthur first pushed away the oldest sibling. He watched him fall down the stairs with wide eyes and he said he was sorry. He swore that he was sorry but it was for Alfred so in the end everything was okay. The funeral was short and nobody suspected a thing. It was just a misstep, he tripped, fell and so he died. The family was sad, except for blue eyes that were shinning with happiness at the new stairs in front of him.

Alfred kept asking for more, and so Arthur gave him what he asked, his little brother was happy and so his dead mother was probably happy in heaven. He was going to be what his little brother wanted for his happiness was what was important. Arthur forgot about his many worlds, his many fantasies, his many stories and his many weird friends. He forgot everything that made him, him. Soon it was everything his little brother wanted. Everything was what his little brother wanted.

"Brother I want you. You are interesting now."

It was a voice that was spitting out venom. Emerald eyes stared at the new stare that was the color of ice and not the sky anymore. The older one tilted his head and smiled, his smile was shaking and his eyes were trembling. How silly of his brother, how could he ask for something he already owned, although he wanted to ignore what Alfred truly meant. So Arthur laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. He played with the sunny blond hair. Until his younger brother slapped the hand away, until he held onto it until it was bleeding. It was another game he had found, how far could he go to snap him in two. How far could he go until his real reasoning would show through. But the older brother did nothing when he was bent over and used. Children's games that they played and now he was part of one as well. He didn't scream, he didn't cry even after his brother was done. He didn't ask why or even bothered to ask for a reason, his little brother merely clung to him and said that he loved him.

Where was his little brother now? Arthur wasn't sure, for all he could see was cold eyes now. How could the sky turn into ice? And how could he miss something like that? How many more colors could those eyes turn into.

Another staircase was soon found, this one bigger than the other. Two of his siblings were standing in front of the stairs, linking hands and blocking the path. Alfred smiled and linked hands with them, he turned around and smiled at Arthur. He reached over and touched his face, bringing it closer. "Cut off their arms if they are linked too hard." Emerald eyes cried again, but soon they did as they were told. The two now poisonous orbs stalked their siblings. He followed them until it was dark. Once there he made them fight, he made them fight until they couldn't stand each other and so they pushed each other off of the stair. They both fell and landed so hard nobody could find them.

Cold blue eyes were laughing again, this time the two orbs even praised their sibling. It was too bad, too bad the funeral was never held because the bodies could never be found so the rest of the siblings still looked for them. Alfred was so happy, so happy he hugged his brother. He pulled his older brother closer and whispered dark things into his ear. Dark things that he made a reality, for every word that would come out from his mouth was nothing but things he would make a reality. His older brother was soon under him and he smiled at him. Talking about how could he possibly allowed him to do things like this, but then again the emerald eyes were so filthy and bloody that adding something like this to the list of his sins wouldn't do a thing. The pale hands were covered on the blood and the emerald eyes were dull now. He let his little brother do what he wished.

"Because I love you." Because he loved him, he would do what was asked.

Two siblings were left, two siblings blocking their path and so they were soon target of the blue eyes that were slowly turning red and burning everything around them. Arthur just knelt down and kissed his little brother. He hugged him and pet his hair before turning around, leaving him on the throne with his crown and with one last smile he left and took care of the rest. The first sibling was known for liking to play games and losing. So Arthur played a game with him and once he lost he pushed him until he fell. The older brother was found in the sea, with maggots crawling out his body and so there was one sibling left.

The crown on top of his little brother was slowly becoming bigger and bigger. Arthur thought it was ridiculous how big it was getting, how much space it was taking. He wanted it to be small again, to fit his head perfectly but it wouldn't. Every time he would glance back the crown would get bigger, but he was his little brother and so he loved him. For him he would do everything Alfred wished him to do, for him he would hold his hand and stare at the sea of blood the other was collecting.

The funeral was short, their father was old, he was getting just older as time passed by and one by one his children were being killed, only three were left. Only three and only two were going to survive in the end.

The last sibling was kind and nice, but he put on a mask to hide how much he enjoyed pretty things, and so he collected pretty things and then sold them, he would sell them and let people use them before selling them again and again. Every night it would happen. He liked pretty things and had no morals, so slowly Arthur smiled at him and told him to play with him. The older sibling gasped and with lewd fingers reached for the green eyes. After everything was done Arthur smiled again and pushed him down the stairs, he watched him roll and break his bones one by one. He laughed, he laughed with tears in his eyes. He was not low, he was not filthy he was just doing what he was asked.

"Whore." Was what his little brother called him.

The funeral was long this time because they waited for Alfred and Arthur…they never came. They never showed up and it was because Alfred was upset. Icy blue eyes were angry and pushed at emerald eyes until the green orbs were crying. Alfred kept pushing and pushing until Arthur was at the edge of their stairs. The younger one stopped there, he screamed and shook and pulled at his brother until he was kneeling down in front of him. He kept him there with his feet on his back. That's where he belonged the little brother said and told him to never crawl out. Because if he loved him he wouldn't do something so low like he did with his older brother, because he wouldn't let anybody use him but him. That's where he belonged.

The stairs were open, the stairs were ready to be used again and so Alfred moved through them easily. He jumped from one stair to the other, climbing three stairs at a time and sometimes five. The younger one was amused and happy, he smiled and laughed. He kept Arthur close to him as he moved until he found another path. Blue eyes moved curiously and grinned at the new path, the new path that was hidden by an old man. "Say, dad is very old already, isn't he?" Emerald eyes couldn't cry anymore, and slowly nodded.

Arthur moved through the stairs again, leaving his brother on his throne. He shrugged off the guilt and once again moved through new steps. Green eyes smiled at his father and took hold of his hand. They talked and said things about their mother. Their dad laughed, and smiled and so Arthur laughed back and said things that were even funnier! He told his dad about how he tripped all of his siblings. How he made them fall down the stairs and how he pushed them and shoved them until they couldn't move. He did it because he loved their mother and because their mother loved Alfred and so he loved Alfred. Because Alfred was sitting on his throne while Arthur was taking care of things for him, because there was no other way of doing it without putting Alfred in danger. Emerald eyes laughed more when he told his father about what Alfred would do to him when they were alone, how he made him lay down and how his body was easily bent. He told him how easy it was to spread his legs and how much Alfred enjoyed to see that. He told him how Alfred hurt him until he couldn't walk when he did it with someone else. It was funny, so fun. It was all because it was such a sickening love it was consuming everything around them.

Their father died the next day, doctors say that his heart stopped working, either way Arthur did his job, and Alfred found the last stairs to climb. The blue eyes greedily jumped on the stairs and climbed the steps. They danced around until they were comfortable and soon there was a new throne and a new crown and he was on top, with Arthur next to him, smiling the same way he always would. The smile was different, it was shaking and fighting back a frown, the green eyes were not happy anymore and were always holding back water.

When did everything look so black and white? He couldn't see any new colors.

Alfred became the one with the crown that no one else could reach. He was on top of the stairs and so he could walk down whenever he pleased. He would leave, he would come back. The blue eyes went out with different people and danced around leaving Arthur behind next to the throne, so Arthur would sit next to the throne and would wait. He would wait and wait and wait for Alfred to return and once he did he would smile. Alfred would smile back at him before pushing him and doing the same things he would do to him every night, and Arthur would laugh and tilt his head back.

Time passed by and Alfred was gone for longer periods of time, and Arthur like always would stay loyal because in the end his little brother would come back to him. Alfred came back with kids this time. He pet the kid with blue eyes and hugged the one with green eyes. He introduced the two to Arthur and Arthur smiled, he tilted his head and gently played with the two kids. Alfred grinned and hugged his older brother, the grin made the older one shiver before he watched him walk towards the two kids.

Alfred smiled and picked up the kid with the green eyes, the one that was the smallest yet the eldest. "This is your little brother." He said and gently ran his fingers through the hair of the kid with blue eyes. "You should always take care of him, no matter what."

Arthur felt his throat burning, his eyes were capable of crying again and he felt his stomach twisting. How wonderful, a new pair to follow the older pair. A couple of bastard sons with no mother to follow after them. Arthur laughed and smiled and when Alfred wasn't looking the pushed the kids down the stairs until their eyes wouldn't blink and their hands wouldn't move. He loved kids, didn't he? So why was he doing it. Because he loved his brother. Because the new blue eyed monster was going to kill him in the future, just like Alfred killed their father.

Alfred pushed and shoved at his older brother like he did before. He pushed him so hard he almost fell down the stairs like before. He did so many things to him for what he did to the kids. He used him so many times that Arthur couldn't walk. He couldn't move and he couldn't cry anymore. It was with the last of his strength that he smiled to his brother, he smiled to him with the same kind eyes he used to have. He mumble something and then backed up until he tripped down the stairs, until his head hit the steps and the rest of his body crashed against the floor and how many stairs were there? So many because of all the stairs that Alfred had wanted. Green eyes kept smiling even when they wouldn't move anymore and the body went cold. The loyal servant died, he died and the last thing he could say was. "I still love you."

Alfred was left sitting on his throne, he was sitting on his throne alone, to his right a person was missing and because that person was missing the crown on his head got heavier and heavier. The stairs were slowly becoming too hard to climb every day. The steps were getting smaller and the throne was becoming rusty and old. Everything was changing and soon the stairs closed again, they closed again and new people were standing in front of the stairs. People that wouldn't move away and people that Alfred couldn't push away. The green eyes were missing and the kind smile was gone.

The throne turned into nothing but dust and the crown grew too heavy, the crown fell and crushed Alfred's head as the stairs under him collapsed. Everything fell apart and his body rolled down until it hit the ground. Down at the bottom of the stairs, the body of his brother was still there. The rotten flesh was being eaten but the dull green eyes were still there and the smile on the now purple lips appeared to be spreading wider once his little brother collapsed next to him.

* * *

Reviews amuse me~


End file.
